During the past few years, traditional flags have experienced a resurgence in popularity. Additionally, nontraditional decorative flags have also become increasingly popular.
One type of nontraditional decorative flag is trapezoidal in shape, with an angled upper edge having a sleeve sized to receive a flagpole oriented at the same angle as the upper edge. The flag hangs downwardly from the flagpole, supported by the sleeve. One problem with these and other flags is that spotlights must be used to see them when visibility is poor, i.e., at dawn, dusk, or even at night. Otherwise, without spotlights, the usefulness of the flag is limited.
While a flag illuminated by a spotlight creates an impressive sight, it is not always practical or convenient to mount one or more spotlights in position to illuminate the flag. This requires installation in a proper location and routing of electrical wires to that location. These impracticalities and inconveniences are especially true if a flagpole mounts directly to a wall of a house or porch, as is typical of many flags displayed from houses.
It is an objective of this invention to increase the visibility of a flag while at the same time eliminating the inconvenience associated with installing spotlights.
It is also an objective of this invention to enhance the aesthetic value of a flag in low visibility conditions, thereby increasing the usefulness of the flag.